The Bunker/Episodes/Episodes/Episode 211: Stupid Wii Adventure
part 1 Taco:Warning, if you like wiis, or dislike the breaking of objects, or BOTH, please leave thi youtube video now. You, have, been, warned. Narrator:THE BUNKER! Everyone:*sleeps* Moch:*bashes through door* I GOT SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL GAIZ! Flametail:AUGH! Did you HAVE to do that!? Moch:I'm just excited! Flametail: then play it. Moch: okie dokie! *5 hours later* Moch:OMG JUST ABOUT TO UNLOCK TOON LINK! *Wii explodes* moch: aww man! ah well, the SD and disk is fine! HEY LOGAN! CAN I BORRO YOUR WII? Logan:...sure? why? moch:TO PLAY BRAWL! Logan:oh, ok. *3 hours later* Moch:OMG GONNA UNLOCK SANIC! *Wii explodes* Moch:...sorry logan. but the disk and the SD cards are fine. Logan(While hiding anger):um...it's ok... Moch: let's play on Moon snail's Wii. I don't have to ask because he's dead. Wii: (explodes) Mochlum: darnz. (insert montage of everyone's Wii exploding while Mochlum plays them) ACF: So wanna do a Mario Kart Wii tournament? (pulls out Wii) WAIT, THIS IS CARDBOARD! Bob: WHAT DA?! Everyone: (run out of their rooms) OUR WIIS AREN'T HERE! Mochlum;Oh yeah, I exploded them by mistake, so I made some new ones. Everyone: GET HIM! Mochlum: darnit! (runs for life) *Moch runs around the bunker, into and out of J.B's lab, the 2012 london olympics, in the bunker graveyard, and repeats the whole routine, while attracting J.B, a london player, and the ghosts of MS, Finn and the 4th wall* Moch:YOU'LL NEVER GEYT ME ALIVE! Everyone: Then let's kill him! Mochlum: DARN! Everyone; (catches him, tie him up, and gag him) Logan: So mochlum, you destroyed our Wiis. If you want to live to see the light of tommorow, you must find us all Wiis by tommorow. YOU MAY GO! (throws Deku Nut at Mochlum that makes him vanish and reappear in the desert) Mochlum: So let's find a Wii. (sings to beat of "Let's Go Fly a Kite") Mochlum: LET'S GO FIND A WII, A NEW WII FOR ME! PLUS ONE, FOR ALL OF MY BEST FRIENDS, YES! TO, THE NEAREST GAMESTOP! I'LL GRAB THE WIIS, AND BUY SOME POP, PLUS BUY SOME POPCORN THEN, GO SEE A MOVIE! Everyone: (watching from flying bleachers hanging under a helicopter) Bob: This is lame. (eats some popcorn) Everyone: Agreed. Part 2: Start of an ADVENTURE!!!!!! Mochlum; This is the start of an ADVENTURE!!!!!!! (Hyrule Field theme starts playing) Bob: (playing Ocarina of Time) Everyone: Turn down the volume, Bob. Bob: ok. Mochlum: (hears music stopping) HEY NO FAIR! Logan: (holds out clock) 23 hours remain. Mochlum; Okay, okay. (gets plane tickets to Alaska, the closest by area with a Gamestop) Mochlum: (on plane, looks out window, and sees everyone on the flying bleachers watching him) HI GUYS! Logan: (holds out clock) 13 hours remain. Mochlum: Its okay, I'll find it! (plane lands) I found a Gamestop! Game Stop Girl: What games do you want? Mochlum: 28 Wiis. Oh, and an Orange Box, I've wanted that for a while. 5 Valve Games in one... so aweshum. Game Stop Girl: You have a nice taste in games. Oh, nice Regular Show shir- Rhythm Theif: (falcon paaaaaaaaaawnches in) MOCHLUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MIGHT'VE FOUND OUR WIIS AND SURVIVED THAT CHALLENGE, BUT YOU'RE STILL DYING ANYWAY! Game Stop Girl: Nice job, mah boifriend. Mochlum: doh. (dies) Narrator: This episode is brought to you by the RTxGameStop Girl Association. Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl